<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Breaking and Breeding of Matthew Michael Murdock by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649987">The Breaking and Breeding of Matthew Michael Murdock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthing Kink, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, Chubby Matt Murdock, Community: daredevilbingo, Community: daredevilkink, Contemplating whether or not I want to put Matt through beastiality hell too just for the fun of it, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fat Matt Murdock, Fat Shaming, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Grandson/Grandfather Incest, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Play, Interracial Incest, Interracial Relationship, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Mpreg Kink, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Matt Murdock, Raceplay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Issues, beastiality, fat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Murdock has a few dirty little secrets brewing in his not so little big white belly.</p><p>Or, the one where straight, white Matt gets raped and impregnated by little boys of color and is forced to give birth to their mixed-race sons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/His own sons born from his repeated rapes and impregnations, Matt Murdock/Little Boys, Matt Murdock/Underage Asian Rapists, Matt Murdock/Underage Black Rapists, Matt Murdock/Underage Indigenous Rapists, Matt Murdock/Underage Latino Rapists, Matt Murdock/Underage Native Rapists, Matt Murdock/Underage White Rapists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Breaking and Breeding of Matthew Michael Murdock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matt+Murdock">Matt Murdock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I had a cock, I'd be stroking it right now. Maybe you should stroke yours for me instead.</p><p>You're free to imagine Matt as the incredibly sexy Charlie Cox's Daredevil from the Netflix show, or Matt Murdock from the comics. Do you have a preference? Let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt woke up in the middle of his raping.</p><p>He had been tired, slipping back into the window of his apartment after having just finished kicking criminal ass in Hell's Kitchen as Daredevil. As tired and sore and sweaty as he was, as much as he wanted to just sleep, he knew it would save him time on the way to work as a lawyer in the morning if he just manned up and took the shower now.</p><p>Under the cold spray of the shower, Matt cleaned himself, his strong, rough hands scouring over his muscled, hairy, white body as he took the time to appreciate his masculine form. He was in good shape, really good shape, thanks to his nocturnal activities as a crime fighter. Beating the shit out of criminals was a great workout.</p><p>His hands ghosted over his thick, pale chest, enjoying the sensory stimulation of his hair upon his pecs. He liked being smooth usually, but growing out his body hair was a fun little experiment too. One strong hand cleaned his face, tracing his sharp, strong jawline as he grazed his dark facial hair. It wasn't a full proper beard, but it was still more than stubble.</p><p>That same hand traced across his upper body, enjoying the feel of his rugged shoulder and large, well defined arm muscles. It traced down to his flat, defined abdomen that was also lightly dusted with hair. He traced his v-line, teasing past his treasure trail and beyond his curled nest of pubic hair. His large heavy white cock, a thick seven inches, lay against his brawny thighs, slowly coming to life as Matt got aroused by his own stimulation.</p><p>The other hand ignored his cock and reached to caress his thick, well-muscled, pale white thighs before trailing their way to behind him, cupping and cleaning his fat white bubble butt ass.</p><p>Matt was straight as a man could be, and he never really had any reason to play with his thick ass aside from parting the chubby cheeks to clean between them, digging deep into that unviolated, virginal space, strong fingers grazing against the copious amounts of ass hair that surrounded the tight pink pucker of his asshole.</p><p>Still, he appreciated the feelings of his light anal exploration, teasing himself by touching his tiny puckered hole, lightly pressing against it, but never truly breaching the place where no one would ever finger or fuck.</p><p>Or so Matt thought until tonight.</p><p>Matt took the time to explore his body and jack off, adrenaline coursing through him from his fights and feeding into how horny he suddenly was. His firm grip on his throbbing cock, quickly twisting and pulling, turning and pushing, brought him to orgasm in no time at all, shooting a healthy load of his thick, creamy white cum, four, five, six, seven shots splattering on his own firm belly and getting tangled and matted in his stomach hairs.</p><p>Sexually satisfied, cleaning up was a quick affair, and after toweling himself off, he slipped into a white t-shirt and snug grey sweatpants before padding over exhaustedly to his bed and falling asleep, face down and not even bothering to throw the covers over him as he rapidly fell into blissful sleep.</p><p>He didn't know how long he had been out, but a firm pressure on top of him as well as a movement that kept pushing him forward slightly, knocking his head against the headboard woke him up.</p><p>It was then a few horrible things dawned on Matt.</p><p>His hands were tied. His legs were spread. He felt a cool breeze on his backside. And most troublingly, he felt his no-longer-virginal straight white ass get torn apart by what felt like his own billy club.</p><p>Except no...his billy club was made of metal and would have been cool inside him. Whatever this was, it felt impossibly warm, impossibly thick, impossible wide, and impossibly enormous. As it slipped in and out of Matt's fat white ass, it felt like it was twitching and flexing. And it was then Matt finally pieced it together.</p><p>It was a huge cock that was in him. He was getting fucked. No, he dazedly realized, he had never consented to this -- for the first time in his entire adult life, Matthew Murdock was getting raped.</p><p>This set off a frenzy of motion from Matt, who bucked wildly and tried to dislodge his rapist. He couldn't see them, given he was blind, but his heightened other senses ensured he could hear and smell and feel them.</p><p>A hand, which felt improbably small, grabbed onto his head and grabbed a firm fistful of his thick dark hair, yanking his head back and drawing a gasp from Matt's plump pink lips.</p><p>"Be a good white bitch, if you know what's good for you, you white whore."</p><p>Rather too late, Matt realized that his rapist wasn't alone, when something heavy and hot slapped against his face, startling him with a groan from a particularly deep thrust into his ass, before the cock before him rammed into his open mouth, burying itself deep in his inexperienced throat.</p><p>Immediately Matt started coughing and gagging violently, saliva and slobber spurting out of his mouth as he retched around the enormous cock in his mouth. He didn't know how big it was, but he knew it was far bigger than his own seven inches. The way it sawed in and out of his mouth, raping his throat as he choked and whimpered around it, made it clear that Matt could not compete with either of his rapists' cocks.</p><p>His rapists laughed, and Matt could feel them high fiving each other above his violated body. In his panic, it never occurred to Matt to bite on his assailant's cock. The stretch and burn of his ass was mirrored by the raw and rough fucking of his throat, the tickling of hairy pubic bushes grazing Matt's asshole and intoxicating his sense of smell as he was held down into the crotch of his assailant, nose smashed and held in the heady crotch of his rapist, overwhelming Matt's sensitive senses.</p><p>Matt was overstimulated, the sensory overload of feeling his rapists residing in his body and making themselves at home as well as their laughter and pants and scents tinted with sweat generated from his violation had Matt panicking and regretting that his oversharpened senses that were usually a benefit for him when fighting crime were instead amplifying his cognizance of his suffering and violent rape, making it impossible to block out.</p><p>"Fuuuuuuck," the one in his mouth panted, and despite his shock and daze, Matt realized something even more terrible than his first ever rape, "His fat pink lips were made to suck cock. This white man was born to take our dark dicks. This white man is sucking my fat Latino cock so fucking well, I’ve never seen anything sexier."</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"His fat fucking hairy white pussy feels so good on my black cock," the one in his ass returned. "And he's not a man. He's a white boy. He needs us to be his Daddies and teach him his place. Twice the size of us and yet he’s letting himself get dominated so easily. The bitch craves black cock."</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Matt felt someone caress his back and grip his thick ass meat, while another felt up his hairy flank and slapped his pale, heaving stomach. The hands of his rapists were in his hair and on his ass. Matt stiffened.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Even moreso than before, Matt felt a sinking feeling settle in his gut.</p><p>His rapists were children. And there were more than two.</p><p>Matt began panicking, trying to mentally retreat but his overstimulated senses and sensory overload made it impossible. And yet, while being mentally present for his ravishing and violation by underage boys, he felt the puzzle pieces come together.</p><p>There were little boys with huge cocks raping him. He could tell they were very young based on their voices. He doubted they had even reached puberty yet, let alone being teenagers. They seemed to have a race fetish, constantly mentioning his whiteness. His rapists were little black and latino boys, according to their pleasured moans. And based on what they said, they expected to own him and become his Daddy.</p><p>Not only was he being raped, he was also legally fucked.</p><p>No one would believe that he had been raped by little black boys. He knew through his experiences in law and in the courtroom that white people, particularly white men, were afforded more believability on their account of events. The majority white juries usually made sure of that. Matt was a straight white man in a world built for straight white men, so in theory everything should have been very easy, and the law should by default be on his side.</p><p>But as a practicing attorney, and a rather competent one at that, Matt knew very well that theory was very different than what was done in practice.</p><p>These were little boys. Kids. Children. He was a grown man, an adult. He would be perceived to have the power here no matter what actually happened. He knew that black people were never considered as trust-worthy and honest as white people or latinos or Asians – and Matt had made it a personal mission to exonerate and defend any innocent black person and person of color against implicit racial bias in the judicial system, as he strongly felt that racism was truly vile and he wanted to be a helpful white ally who utilized his white, male privilege for good – and children were never given the time of day or taken seriously...except in sexual situations like this.</p><p>Even if he had been raped, even if he was violated by little black boys in his adult white body, there wasn't a jury alive that wouldn't convict him and throw him in jail, no doubt to be raped violently some more once his fellow inmates had learned of what he had done to kids, if they didn't kill him first.</p><p>Matt would be seen as a pedophile, a sex offender. He'd have to register his status as such. He'd no doubt lose his law license and be black balled from every having the ability to practice law again. He'd be destroyed in jail, raped and owned, this time by grown black men instead of little black boys.</p><p>He'd be a fucktoy, raped and raped and raped until he was a broken, submissive, obedient husk of a man, no longer a proud and respectable white man, sterling upstanding citizen, but nothing more than a living, occasionally breathing (when there wasn't a big black dick raping its way into his trachea) cumdump for criminals and thugs, murderers and thieves.</p><p>It barely occurred to him that he would probably be fucked and raped and passed around by the entire prison, from the black and latino and asian and white inmates, to their prison guard counterparts, and most especially the black men and others he had put behind bars as both Matt Murdock the Lawyer, and Daredevil the Vigilante.<br/>
If he ever got out, it wouldn't matter. He'd be forced to register as a sex offender, and everyone would know him as such for the rest of his miserable white life. He would be persecuted in any neighborhood he moved into. Parents would keep eyes on him and make sure he came nowhere near their kids.</p><p>No woman would want to date him, and he wouldn't be able to have kids of his own, despite having always wanted to be a father to sons. He'd be a perverted pedophile pariah.</p><p>His life as he knew it, a life he'd struggled and worked hard to build up and make proud his murdered father, famous boxer Jack "Battlin' Jack" Murdock, where he worked himself ragged to achieve every hard-won success, a life where he was a prodigious and feared and respected lawyer who had friends and family, as well as the fearsome legendary vigilante Daredevil he moonlighted as...all of that would be over.</p><p>Matt couldn't help but sob around the huge underage black cock in his stretched-thin white mouth, keenly aware of both the tears coursing down his face and the copious amounts of thick, tangy, bitter precum flooding his mouth and churning up into a frothy, gooey cum/saliva mix that dribbled out of the corners of his tired mouth while also cascading down his more-than-stubbled chin. He was also keenly aware of a similar undeniable wetness frothing about his "pussy", as his young rapist thug called it, squelching and oozing out of his still tight hairy white snatch, the cock forcing its way in, coring him out to what felt like the core of his very being, his most sacred and untouched place.</p><p>“How old are you, bitch?”</p><p>“Thirty-seven, Daddy,” Matt panted, knowing it was better to reply and appease his rapist in case he got violent, stroking the cock in front of him – why were these kids’ stamina insane?!</p><p>“What’s your name? Full name.”</p><p>The sinking feeling in Matt’s belly felt like it had sunk even lower. “M-Matthew Murdock.”</p><p>“What’s your racial background?”</p><p>“I’m Irish, Daddy,” Matt admitted, before resuming his cocksucking, aiming to get the kid off, arguing to himself that being enthusiastic in giving fellatio to a minor was better than getting throat-raped by said minor.</p><p>“Fuck yes, you sexy white whore. How does my big black cock feel in your Irish cunt, bitch? I’m gonna fuck you so hard your grandchildren will feel it generations from now. Your pussy is mine, you fat white whore. Do you understand?”</p><p>Matt knew better than to keep quiet, so he took the large cock in his mouth into his calloused, large white hand, jerking it as he replied, “Yes, D-Daddy…you own my p-p-pussy..my fat, straight, white pussy.”</p><p>The boy groaned. “Beg for me to breed you. Beg me to knock you up. Say you want to get fat with my kids, that you’d love nothing more than to be heavy with my children. I wanna see that flat white belly get swollen as you fatten up from the interracial pregnancy you’ll go through. Say it!”</p><p>The talk of breeding gave Matt a guilty pang of conscience. What they were doing was seriously fucked up. Due to his strong Catholic beliefs, he had been staving off sexual intercourse until he found a woman and married her. Did this kid even know he had stolen Matt’s virginity? Did he think of the emotional, religious turmoil and shame that he was putting Matt through? Did he even care?</p><p>“P-Please…don’t make me…this is..it’s wrong…!” Matt pleaded, feeling humiliated that his skills as a articulate orator had abandoned him when he needed them the most to convince this boy to stop violating him. “I’m a adult, a man, you’re a boy. You shouldn’t be doing this! You shouldn’t be raping me! You shouldn’t have come here to my home and fucked me in my sleep and against my will! You could get in a lot of trouble – I’m a lawyer, I know what you’re risking. Please,” Matt begged, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes anew, “please stop this. It’s not too late. I won’t tell anyone. Just please…stop fucking raping me, Daddy.”</p><p>The boy stilled himself and Matt froze. The other boys were watching his anal rapist, who appeared to be the leader of this interracial group of friends. Matt’s breath hitched as slowly, inextricably slowly, the boy began to pull his messy black cock out of Matt’s asshole, leaving a gaping hole sluiced with his boy juice.</p><p>“T-Thank you, Daddy,” Matt rasped, grateful for the boy’s leniency. He had finally gotten through to him. Thank God. He would make sure to go to his catholic church and make confession even more than usual, as a thank you to his Father for finally ending his torture.</p><p>As Matt made to let go of the cock he was holding, the leader’s hand shot forward, grabbing onto Matt’s hair and painfully yanking his head backward, a painful yelp escaping Matt’s throat. At the same time, the boy tapped his fat black cock on Matt’s plump, fat white ass cheeks, watching Matt’s huge bubble butt pussy jiggle for a few seconds after he stopped, before he slammed into the hilt inside Matt in one fell swoop, his pubes tickling Matt’s hairy ass pucker as his black thighs met the back of Matt’s much thicker, much larger pale white thighs.</p><p>A torturous cry came from Matt, as he felt his momentary reprieve yanked from him, once again startlingly full of a huge black cock. Having been empty of the black monster for a few seconds, Matt had felt hollow, but now that it was back in his chubby pussy, it was too much, too big, too painful. Too…black, Matt’s mind provided helpfully.</p><p>“You don’t fucking tell me what to do, you white slut,” the boy snarled, ripping into Matt’s asshole with a new vigor that had his thin black thighs slapping against Matt’s fat juicy white ass and his large, muscled white thighs. “You don’t tell me what to do. I’m your Daddy, you fucking white cumslut. You’re my white bitch. If I want to rape you all night long, that is my right. If I want to rape you every day and afternoon and night for the rest of your miserable white life, I fucking will. And you’ll thank me for it.” Each statement was punctuated with a particularly vicious thrust to articulate his point.</p><p>Reaching over to put a palm on Matt’s exposed throat, forcefully pulling him backwards at a painful angle, he ignored Matt’s broken sobs as he continued. “I’m taking what’s mine. Your people, you white bastards have done this for centuries. Now it’s our turn. I own you, you white cunt. I own your adult ass. Your fat, silky, hot white manpussy belongs to me. You’re my slave, my property, my cumbucket. You exist only to take my loads, to crave my creampies, to birth my children, our mixed-race children, and to fix what your ancestors broke, to give back what your ancestors stole. Your pale pussy is gonna have a big fat black cock in it for the rest of your life, and you’ll get knocked up and fat and heavy with my kids. Your womb will be my cock’s personal breeding grounds, its trampoline. This is your fate now. Call it reparations, white boy.”</p><p>“I’m a man,” Matt rasped, finding a spark of defiance in him. He didn’t know when to quit. “I can’t get pregnant. I can’t give you children, can’t give you your precious mixed-race sons. And even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. I won’t let you. You can’t have me like that. I won’t birth out your babies and call it reparations.”</p><p>“This stupid white slut thinks he’s got a choice,” laughed the leader. “I like your spitfire, bitch, but don’t push your luck. I’m going to make an example out of you. I’m gonna knock you up whether you like it or not. You’re gonna have my rape babies, and you will for the rest of your pathetic life. Get ready to give back to the black community, several baby boys at a time. You’ll be nothing but a glorified womb, a broken baby factory useless for anything else but contributing people to my race. That’s your fate, as a white man. That’s what all white men will get.”</p><p>Grounding his crotch into Matt, pushing him down so Matt was flat on his belly and the boy was on his back, pounding into him, the boy let go of Matt’s throat and instead wrapped his arm around it, putting the Catholic man in a chokehold.</p><p>Matt couldn’t escape. He couldn’t move, not in this position. Not that he had been able to before. But now his oxygen was getting cut off. He started panicking, tapping frantically against the boy’s arm, trying to get him to let up. The boy was gonna fucking kill him, if he didn’t rape him to death first.</p><p>He felt the boy’s head shake behind him. “You need to be broken and brought to heel. You need to understand your place, white boy. You need to know how this racial hierarchy works. Blacks are better than Whites. Even a little black boy like me is better than you, worth five of grown white men like you. I’m more of a man than you. You need to be put in your place, white boy, and I’m just the man to do it.”</p><p>Matt gurgled and choked, feeling like he was going to pass out if he wasn’t allowed to breathe soon. The boy seemed to know this, and offered him one final way out.</p><p>“You want to breathe? You want to live? You’ll live as I decide, and you’ll accept the life I give you and be thankful for it. If you want to take another breath so you can continue your miserable life, you know what to do.”</p><p>Desperately, pathetically, Matt frantically nodded, willing to do anything to not die. Even if it meant degrading himself to a little boy.</p><p>The boy released his stranglehold on Matt’s throat, and Matt took panicked, grateful big gasps of air.<br/>
“Say it.”</p><p>It had come to this. Matt knew he had no other choice. He had been forced into this, and if it meant he had to debase himself to a child to survive, then he didn’t think his father’s spirit or his friends would think anything less of him for it. Better to be a black boy’s white bitch boy than a dead white man.</p><p>“Daddy,” he rasped, feeling his pride, his convictions fall away in the face of certain death, consigning himself to not only be physically raped, but also mentally raped, and forced to do it at his own hand at that. Matt began to envision the scene that the boy had laid the groundwork for, and knew what he had to do. Desperate to get the boy off so his violently traumatic experience could be finally done, Matt did his best to impress his rapist, throwing himself into the role in order to make the boy cum in him and get out of his poor, abused white ass.</p><p>“Daddy, please fuck your black babies into me. Fuck your sons, your legacy into me. I want you to breed me, to shove a fat, gooey creampie from your huge young black cock so deep into my slutty straight white manpussy, I need you to knock me up. I need it. I can’t think without you in me, can’t breathe without being pregnant with your child. Every thought is consumed by it, by the biological need to get fat and pregnant with your mixed race sons. My mixed race sons. Our mixed race sons.</p><p>“The babies I birth will be superior to me, because even though they’ll shamefully be half white, they’ll proudly be half black, and the thought of carrying for you, of getting being kept barefoot and pregnant and in the kitchen with your children swelling my white womb, turning my pathetic white stomach into a safe space for black life, for gestating and creating it, for helping propagate your superior black race, for undoing all the lives my ancestors destroyed and took by giving back to your people, you black people, with my own babies, of my own body, utilizing me as a stupid, slutty white vessel for your black descendants, for birthing a black life for every one my white ancestors took away…</p><p>“The idea of being fat and pregnant with superior black sons inside my former fit white body, to know that I’m using my own body, turning over my own personhood to the service of the black cause, betraying my white ancestors and becoming a white slave to you superior black gods, the ones whom I shall worship with my white mouth and white hands and white tits and white pussy and white feet, the ones whom I will create offerings form in the form of black lives sprung forth from my otherwise useless white male body…I can think of no greater joy. No greater purpose in my life. I will even get pregnant for my own mixed, half-white half-black sons, bear their sons, continue this incestuous interracial pregnancy and family for as long as I live. If I am to die, let it be in childbirth, after having bore you and your kind dozens of sons, hundreds if I’m capable. I want to leave the world blacker than when I found it, to undo the white stain my kind has forced on the blacks and Asians and latinos and indigenous people.”</p><p>The boy fucking him from behind pulled out suddenly, panting and turned on at Matt’s pleas, at the fact he had a grown white man begging a little black boy like him to rape and fatten and impregnate him, to having a future family born of interracial incest. The thought had him unbearably hard. His cockhead spurted heavy goblets of precum as a testament to how slutty and submissive, how fucking dirty and raunchy the proper and respectable Catholic like Matt had become.</p><p>“I want to be kept pregnant at all times, swollen so heavily with your child, womb so enormously overburdened and full that I can’t even walk right, can only waddle short distances until I’m out of breath, until further in the pregnancy when I’ll have gained so much weight from this pregnancy, have my sons get so big inside of me that I will have no choice but to be bedbound until they decide to be born, heavy under the weight of your children, growing fat under the effects of your seed you bred into me. I want my body to become a slave to my own black sons, my mixed-race mulatto babies, to grow so heavy and fat with them that I physically cannot move, physically dominated by my own unborn sons. I want to have my firm hairy white pecs, a chest I worked hard for, ruined just like my formerly impressive white body, growing fat and swollen with milk, lactating at the mere sound of a baby crying, ready to feed my sons directly from my own bloated, over-full, leaking white tits. I want their black mouths to latch onto my perky pink nipples, to draw sustenance and life from my useless white body, only useful in birthing and raising black baby boys. I want my tits to get so fucking fat and heavy, so overburdened by the milk I'll be forced to produce by this pregnancy you raped into me, that I'll have to wear bras to support them, a far cry from how masculine and fit they are as pecs now. I want your babies, Daddy.</p><p>“Please, Daddy. Please rape your black babies into my useless skinny white body, make me fat and heavy with your sons, a tool to further your superior lineage, make me fat and obese with your babies, Daddy. Please rape the gift of your black sons into my pathetic white pussy, and show me my place with your cock and my womb. Knock me up Daddy, Knock me the fuck up and breed this white bitch-hole like you’ve never bred anyone before.”</p><p>He forcibly pushed Matt over, turning him onto his back with his stomach and cock exposed. Matt suddenly felt very, very empty. Like he would never be full again. His cock twitched involuntarily.</p><p>The kid laughed. “He’s hard! This fucking white whore likes it! What kind of whore gets a boner from being raped?” Matt flushed at that, suddenly all too aware of his erection, the fat pink mushroom head beading with pearly drops of his white Irish jizz. This wasn’t his fault, Matt reminded himself. Stimulation isn’t pleasure, it’s not consent. Erections happen. It’s just stimulation.</p><p>With Matt on his back, the boy entered him again, and pushed all the air out of Matt’s lungs. The back of his knees were placed on the boy’s thin shoulders, constantly threatening to slide off if the boy didn’t hold them in place. He seemed to reach deeper in Matt than before. He fucked Matt at a leisurely pace, content to let Matt feel every inch of him, in no rush to cum and end his fun. He was deliberately taking his time, and Matt felt all the more frustrated for it. He just wanted this over and done with. He wanted to be alone.</p><p>Still, he had to soldier on. He had laid it on thick, much like the boy’s big black cock inside him, and having cottoned on to the boy’s constant comparing of Matt and his ages – how old was the fucking kid, anyway? – Matt knew he had to give it his all, one final push to hopefully get the boy to cum and be finished with him. Matt didn’t even care if he was thrown away afterwards like a discarded piece of tissue he had just cum in, or a dirty, crusty sock that had seen many months of use in sopping up the kid’s ridiculous amounts of cum.</p><p>The boy grabbed onto Matt’s hips and began to pound the fuck out of him, panting heavily. Matt groaned and whimpered at this rapid escalation of his non-consensual sexual encounter. The boy was fucking him like he personally had a vendetta against Matt that he was taking out on his ass, or like he was trying to actually get Matt pregnant despite that being impossible. The uptick in pace only heightened Matt’s discomfort, listening to the way his hairy asshole squelched and farted around the black boy’s enormous cock, adding to his humiliation. Still, he had no choice but to ride it out if he wanted to survive. Matt covered his face with his muscular arm, draping it over his eyes, shame overwhelming him. Even though he couldn’t see, he didn’t want them to see him either. However, as Matt sobbed behind his arm, the filth pouring from his fuckable, cocksucking pink lips didn’t stop flowing.</p><p>“How old are you, Daddy? Have your balls even dropped? How is it your black cock is so much bigger than mine, so much thicker and wider, so much longer? How is it that you, a black child, has got me beat, a fully grown white adult man, with the size of your cock? How much bigger will it get? When you go through puberty? When you become an adult? Will I have the cocks of our sons to look forward to growing up and fucking my white pussy and knocking me up with their black sons, getting me fat and pregnant with my own mixed grandsons? Can I please be a good boy for you, Daddy, a good boy for you and all the boys I birth? Please, Daddy…breed my bitch-hole. I need it. I crave it. I’ll die without it. Knock. Me. Up.”</p><p>At last, after what felt like an eternity of violation and rape and dirty talk, the boy leaned forward, grabbing Matt's arm out of the way and pressing himself against and kissing Matt, taking the man by surprise. The boy’s tongue tried invading Matt’s mouth, but even with everything, even with the dirty talk and the sex and the rape and all of it, even after debasing it all, Matt tried to cling to one last shred of dignity, refusing to open his mouth to the boy’s kiss, refusing him to violate him in that way even if he’d already done far worse. Kisses were too intimate, too sensual, and Matt would be damned if he allowed the boy to take that like he had taken Matt’s virginity.</p><p>Still, the boy proved resourceful, and cupped Matt’s thick, muscled hairy chest, groping and squeezing a pec and finding the man’s pink, perky nipples. Matt desperately tried to tell himself that they were hard because of stimulation and not because he was turned on. But when the boy started playing with them, the sensory eroticism of his being groped was unexpected, and the gasp he gave in surprise resulted in the boy managing to slip his tongue in, stealing Matt’s first kiss as well.</p><p>Matt, utterly humiliated once again, fought off tears as he tried to fight off the boy’s tongue, using his own to try and push the boy’s wet, warm tongue out of his oral cavity. He had stolen Matt’s virginity, anal and otherwise, and now had stolen his first kiss too. Was there no end to the shame, the humiliations that Matt was being put through? Matt’s belief in God, his Catholic convictions were beginning to waver, before he caught himself and steeled them again. No. God would see him through this. He would get through it. He would survive.</p><p>The boy took Matt’s acts as a battle of wills, of dominance, tongue play that was the last bit of defiance he had to fuck, had to rape out of Matt. He had raped Matt’s ass and now he was raping Matt’s mouth at the same time. He pillaged Matt’s body, claiming it as his own, as his property. Matt’s tears flowed freely, much to the boy’s delights. Still fucking into Matt’s sloppy, worn, hairy white destroyed pussy, capturing Matt’s lips in a sensuous, erotic, intimate interracial kiss, the boy moaned into Matt’s mouth, Matt swallowing his Daddy’s orgasmic harbinger.</p><p>The boy pulled away and groaned, finally at his limit, making aborted little thrusts into Matt’s adult white creamy cunt, sloppily fucking into Matt in the intimate missionary position.</p><p>“Get ready to be a daddy, you white little bitch boy,” he growled, hatred for Matt’s whiteness and privilege seeping into his voice, startling Matt into a terror unlike any he had ever felt before. Why did this boy have so much power over him? Just who was this kid?! “I hope you enjoy buying new clothes, being a father, and taking care of babies because you’re gonna get so fat, so fucking pregnant with my kids, our kids, that you’ll be raising little mixed black boys for the rest of your fucking life. Take my load, feel this thick black creampie from your little black Daddy you white bitch! Enjoy your fucking interracial pregnancy!”</p><p>The other boy who Matt had been sucking off before came back and shoved his cock into Matt’s panting mouth, he lolling tongue forcibly shoved back into his mouth with a huge cock, with the boy in his ass getting up on his haunches and bending Matt in on over himself, mating pressing the older white man - his cock was bumping against something within him, reaching some sort of barrier, but the boy pushed through into an impossibly tight area deep in Matt that hugged his fat black dick like a hot, silky, wet, white vaccuum, managing to make Matt feel somehow even more violated than before - his legs wobbling in the air as Matt got bred from both ends for the first time in his life. He had never tasted cum in his life, not even his own, but now he had a mouth and throat and belly full of it. If his anal rapist, his so-called Daddy, was to be believed, Matt had better get used to the exotic taste.</p><p>As the boys blasted Matt’s insides with cum, painting his stomach and guts white with their spermy white biological essence, the genetic DNA material that they stored in their prepubescent balls, he felt relieved – and he hated himself for it. He felt relieved that their cum was shooting deeper into him than anyone had ever been. He felt relieved that he could taste their thick, goopy Latino cum in his mouth, even if the ridiculous amount of it felt like he was being fed heavy yogurt from a firehose, rushing into his body with a force that he had never felt. His mouth instantly gagged, cheeks bulging with the amount of cum shooting into his sloshing belly, both his cheeks and stomach stretching, expanding, swelling from the force and sheer volume of his underage black rapists’ cum, making him look like he’d gained a lot of weight instantly and it showed in his belly and face.</p><p>He was relieved that it was over, but still so afraid and more importantly angry than he had ever been in his life.</p><p>It had been unintentional, but the boy’s lean stomach grazed Matt’s turgid pink cock as he was being bred, and as the sensory overload and reality of his situation came crashing down upon him, Matt’s mind broke as he had the most explosive orgasm of his life, cum firing out of his pathetic-by-comparison white cock as he unwittingly, unwillingly painted cocksnot in his own face and got his cum in his hair, eyes, face, nose, and mouth. As he came down from the mind-blowing orgasm he had been raped into having, he became all too conscious of the boys inside his body, of his cum on his face, in his eyes, and belly hair, matting the cum in his hair too.</p><p>As Matt desperately tried to rationalize with himself, to slip into his lawyer mindset and argue that he was innocent, that he had been forced, that he had no choice in the matter, that stimulation was not consent and it did not mean he experienced pleasure or enjoyed his rape, a thought kept nagging him. The thought slowly grew in size, as Matt tried to not think of it, not allow it to occupy his mental headspace, only to reinforce the thought as a result. As the thought became clearer in his cum-drunk, post-orgasm and breeding state, it pushed aside his mental protests, his insistent nonverbal pleas shoved to the side and discarded as though they were nothing.</p><p>Matt had to face the reality.</p><p>He came. He came from getting raped. Orgasmed from being violated and dominated by boys of a different race that were not even a third of his height or size.</p><p>He enjoyed it.</p><p>After several minutes, the copious amounts of black cum shot into Matt’s white body gushed in fewer and fewer spurts before they stopped completely. His Daddy kissed him, shifting to the side and cuddling with him for a few minutes, allowing his cock to deflate while still inside Matt’s now sloppy, creamy, obliterated, fat hairy white pussy as Matt just lay there.</p><p>The boy caressed Matt's hairy, swollen, cum-filled belly, the Irish man looking at least six months pregnant with twins. “Fuck, I wish I could really get you pregnant. That creampie would have definitely done the trick. You’d be having triplets at the very least. Jesus, that’s a hot mental image.”</p><p>Matt said nothing.</p><p>The boy looked at Matt, noticing him staring off into ceiling space, focusing on nothing. “Look at me.”</p><p>Matt turned his face to the sound of the boy’s voice, eyes not meeting his.</p><p>The boy waved in front of Matt. Matt did not react.</p><p>“Holy shit,” the boy breathed, eyes widening. “He’s fucking blind. We just raped a fucking disabled white manwhore.”</p><p>The other boys who had been quiet up until now erupted into a cacophony of cheers and degrading calls.</p><p>“Maybe watch where you put that fat white man ass if you don’t want to go getting raped, you dumb blind bitch,” one of the boys said, an Asian kid.</p><p>“He can’t report us,” said the Latino kid. “He doesn’t know what we look like.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” the Black kid replied. “We got him on video being a happy whore for little boys of color. He’s finished. He won’t tell anyone, or else this video will leak and his life is over.”</p><p>There was…video? They had recorded him? There was tangible proof of his devilish debauchery?</p><p>Matt’s throat was raw, but desperate to try and save any semblance of control in this situation, he finally managed to find his voice.</p><p>“Go,” he croaked, scared his voice would give out on him at any moment. He wasn’t be able to protest anymore. “You’ve had your fun. “Just…go.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so,” said the other boy, an Indigenous kid. “It’s our turn now. I’ve come to collect my dues, and pillage and ravage that pussy the way you have my people,” he said, spitting on Matt’s white face.</p><p>Matt sobbed brokenly as he was maneuvered into another position, this time riding the Asian boy’s enormous cock while gagging on the Native dick. He didn’t know how much longer it had been when he was being fucked reverse cowboy, fat Native cock pounding away at his cum-drenched pussy while his feet were used to grip and massage the massive Asian dick.</p><p>A little later on, they tried to double fuck his ass at the same time. He felt like he was being broken open again, his asshole struggling to stretch around such enormous penises. He felt like he was being raped for the first time all over again. He felt like this was his life now.</p><p>The sun was coming up when the boys finally left. One had taken Matt’s phone and found his number, as well as took pictures of him sexually exhausted and a cum-splattered mess on his own phone, texting it to the boys as incriminating evidence.</p><p>Matt lay quietly in bed for a while before he got up, distantly noting that while most of the cum on him had dried and crusted, the cum in his mouth and ass were still wet and sluiced out of his ruined, gaping straight asshole all over his floor.</p><p>He went to take a shower, setting the water to boiling hot, and climbed in. As the water poured down on him, Matt thought about how he had gone to bed feeling fresh and clean from his shower.</p><p>He didn’t think he’d ever feel clean again.</p><p>He eventually became vaguely aware of the water now being freezing, but Matt couldn’t bring himself to care. As he lay there curled up in the corner of his shower, his heavy cum belly slowly deflating as the underage jizz slowly seeped out of him, Matt once again broke down crying. With no one to see him this time, he let it all out. He ugly cried for what felt like forever, snot and tears streaming down his face and being gently cleansed by the shower rain, and when he could no longer bear it, he got up and turned the water off.</p><p>Then Matt quietly got dressed and went to work.</p><p>It was only a couple of weeks later, as he stared down at a pregnancy test written in braille, feeling the positive result, that Matt knew he was truly, royally fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I uploaded this back in June 2020. Unfortunately, it got deleted, and I didn't manage to save the second chapter. If anyone managed to download it or save it as a PDF or in any format, please let me know. I would like to have that second chapter back and update this story with the third and final chapter.</p><p>The old URL was this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497215</p><p>For the life of me I can't seem to see the entire work or the second chapter. Don't know where to look for cached versions either. Any help would be appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>